wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział I
W Tyńcu, w gospodzie "Pod Lutym Turem", należącej do opactwa, siedziało kilku ludzi, słuchając opowiadania wojaka bywalca, który z dalekich stron przybywszy, prawił im o przygodach, jakich na wojnie i w czasie podróży doznał. Człek był brodaty, w sile wieku, pleczysty, prawie ogromny, ale wychudły; włosy nosił ujęte w pątlik, czyli w siatkę naszywaną paciorkami; na sobie miał skórzany kubrak z pręgami wyciśniętymi przez pancerz, na nim pas, cały z miedzianych klamr; za pasem nóż w rogowej pochwie, przy boku zaś krótki kord podróżny. Tuż przy nim za stołem siedział młodzieńczyk o długich włosach i wesołym spojrzeniu, widocznie jego towarzysz lub może giermek, bo przybrany także po podróżnemu, w taki sam powyciskany od zbroicy skórzany kubrak. Resztę towarzystwa stanowiło dwóch ziemian z okolic Krakowa i trzech mieszczan w czerwonych składanych czapkach, których cienkie końce zwieszały się im z boku aż na łokcie. Gospodarz Niemiec, w płowym kapturze z kołnierzem wycinanym w zęby, lał im z konwi sytne piwo do glinianych stągiewek i nasłuchiwał ciekawie przygód wojennych. Jeszcze ciekawiej jednak słuchali mieszczanie. W owych czasach nienawiść, jaka dzieliła za czasów Łokietkowych miasto od rycerskiego ziemiaństwa, znacznie już była przygasła, mieszczaństwo zaś nosiło głowy górniej niż w wiekach późniejszych. Jeszcze ceniono ich gotowość ad concessionem pecuniarum; dlatego też nieraz zdarzało się widzieć w gospodach kupców pijących za pan brat ze szlachtą. Widziano ich nawet chętnie, bo jako ludzie, u których o gotowy grosz łatwiej, płacili zwykle za herbowych. Tak więc siedzieli teraz i rozmawiali, mrugając od czasu do czasu na gospodarza, aby napełniał stągiewki. — Toście, szlachetny rycerzu, zwiedzili kawał świata? — rzekł jeden z kupców. — Niewielu z tych, którzy teraz ze wszystkich stron ściągają do Krakowa, widziało tyle — odpowiedział przybyły rycerz. — A niemało Ich ściągnie — mówił dalej mieszczanin. — Wielkie gody i wielka szczęśliwość dla Królestwa! Prawią też, i to pewna, że król kazał całą łożnicę królowej złotogłowem szytym perłami wysłać i takiż baldachim nad nią uczynić. Zabawy będą i gonitwy w szrankach, jakich świat dotąd nie widział. — Kumotrze Gamroth nie przerywajcie rycerzowi — rzekł drugi kupiec. — Nie przerywam ja, kmotrze Eyertreter, tylko tak myślę, że i on rad będzie wiedział, co prawią, bo pewnie sam do Krakowa jedzie. Nie wrócim i tak dziś do miasta, gdyż bramy przedtem zamkną, a w nocy gad, który się w wiórach rodzi, spać nie daje, więc mamy czas na wszystko. — A wy na jedno słowo odpowiadacie dwadzieścia. Starzejecie się, kmotrze Gamroth! — Ale sztukę wilgotnego sukna pod jedną pachą jeszcze dźwignę. — O wa! takiego, co się przez nie świeci jak przez sito. Lecz dalszą sprzeczkę przerwał podróżny wojak, który rzekł: — Pewnie, że w Krakowie ostanę, bom słyszał o gonitwach i rad w szrankach siły mojej popróbuję — a i ten mój bratanek także, który choć młody jest i gołowąs, niejeden już pancerz widział na ziemi. Goście spojrzeli na młodzieńca, który uśmiechnął się wesoło i założywszy rękoma długie włosy za uszy, podniósł następnie do ust naczynie z piwem. Stary zaś rycerz dodał: — Wreszcie, choćbyśmy chcieli wracać, to nie mamy dokąd. — Jakże to? — zapytał jeden ze szlachty. — Skąd jesteście i jako was zowią? — Ja zowię się Maćko z Bogdańca, a ten tu wyrostek, syn mego rodzonego, woła się Zbyszko. Herbu jesteśmy Tępa Podkowa, a zawołania Grady! — Gdzieże jest wasz Bogdaniec? — Ba! lepiej pytajcie, panie bracie, gdzie był, bo go już nie ma. Hej, jeszcze za czasów wojny Grzymalitczyków z Nałęczami spalili nam do cna nasz Bogdaniec, tak że jeno dom stary ostał, a co było, pobrali, służebni zasie uciekli. Została goła ziemia, bo i kmiecie, co byli w sąsiedztwie, poszli dalej w puszczę. Odbudowaliśmy z bratem, ojcem tego oto wyrostka, ale następnego roku woda nam pobrała. Potem brat umarł, a jak umarł, ostałem sam z sierotą. Myślałem tedy: nie usiedzę! A prawili pod on czas o wojnie i o tym, że Jaśko z Oleśnicy, którego król Władysław po Mikołaju z Moskorzowa do Wilna wysłał, szuka skrzętnie w Polsce rycerzy. Znając ja więc godnego opata i krewniaka naszego, Janka z Tulczy, zastawiłem mu ziemię, a za pieniądze kupiłem zbroiczkę, konie — opatrzyłem się jako zwykle na wojenną wyprawę; chłopca, co mu było dwanaście lat, wsadziłem na podjezdka i haj! do Jaśka z Oleśnicy. — Z wyrostkiem? — Nie był ci on wówczas nawet wyrostkiem, ale krzepkie to było od małego. Bywało, w dwunastym roku oprze kuszę o ziemię, przyciśnie brzuchem i tak korbą zakręci, że i żaden z Angielczyków, którycheśmy pod Wilnem widzieli, lepiej nie naciągnie. — Takiż był mocny? — Hełm za mną nosił, a jak mu przeszło trzynaście zim, to i pawęż. — Już to wojny wam tam nie brakło. — Za przyczyną Witoldową. Siedziało książę u Krzyżaków i co roku wyprawy na Litwę pod Wilno czynili. Szedł z nimi różny naród: Niemcy, Francuzy, Angielczykowie do łuków najprzedniejsi, Czechy, Szwajcary i Burgundy. Lasy przesiekli, zamki po drodze stawiali i w końcu okrutnie Litwę ogniem i mieczem pognębili, tak, że cały naród, który tę ziemię zamieszkuje, chciał już ją porzucić i szukać innej, choćby na kraju świata, choćby między dziećmi Beliala, byle od Niemców daleko. — Słychać było i tu, że wszyscy Litwini chcieli pójść z dziećmi i żonami precz, aleśmy temu nie wierzyli. — A ja na to patrzył. Hej! Gdyby nie Mikołaj z Moskorzowa, nie Jaśko z Oleśnicy, a nie chwalący się, gdyby i nie my, nie byłoby już Wilna. — Wiemy. Zamkuście nie dali. — A nie daliśmy. Pilno tedy zważcie, co wam powiem, bom człek służały i wojny świadom. Starzy jeszcze mawiali: "zajadła Litwa" — i prawda! Dobrze się oni potykają, ale z rycerstwem nie im się w polu mierzyć. Gdy konie Niemcom w bagnach polgną albo gdy gęsty las — to co innego. — Niemcy dobrzy rycerze! — zawołali mieszczanie. — Murem oni chłop przy chłopie w żelaznych zbrojach stają tak okryci, że ledwie psubratu oczy przez kratę widać. I ławą idą. Uderzy, bywało, Litwa i rozsypie się jako piasek, a nie rozsypie się, to ją mostem położą i roztratują. Nie sami też między nimi Niemcy, bo co jest narodów na świecie, to u Krzyżaków służy. A chrobre są! Nieraz pochyli się rycerz, kopię przed się wyciągnie i sam jeden, jeszcze przed bitwą, w całe wojsko bije jako jastrząb w stado. — Christ! — zawołał Gamroth — którzy też z nich najlepsi? — Jak do czego. Do kuszy najlepszy Angielczyk, któren pancerz na wylot strzałą przedzieje, a gołębia na sto kroków utrafi. Czechowie okrutnie toporami sieką. Do dwuręcznego brzeszczota nie masz nad Niemca. Szwajcar rad żelaznym cepem hełmy tłucze, ale najwięksi rycerze są ci, którzy z francuskiej ziemi pochodzą. Taki będzie ci się bił z konia i piechotą, a przy tym będzie ci okrutnie waleczne słowa gadał, których wszelako nie wyrozumiesz, bo to jest mowa taka, jakoby ś cynowe misy potrząsał, chociaż naród jest pobożny. Przymawiali nam przez Niemców, że pogan i Saracenów przeciw Krzyżowi bronimy, i obowiązywali się dowieść tego rycerskim pojedynkiem. Ma się też takowy sąd boży odbyć między czterema ich i czterema naszymi rycerzami, a zrok naznaczon jest na dworze u Wacława, króla rzymskiego i czeskiego. Tu większa jeszcze ciekawość ogarnęła ziemian i kupców, tak że aż powyciągali szyje ponad kuflami w stronę Maćka z Bogdańca, i nuż pytać: — A z naszych którzy są? Mówcie żywo! Maćko zaś podniósł naczynie do ust, napił się i odrzekł: — Ej, nie bójcie się o nich. Jest Jan z Włoszczowy, kasztelan dobrzyński, jest Mikołaj z Waszmuntowa, jest Jaśko ze Zdakowa i Jarosz z Czechowa: wszystko rycerze na schwał i chłopy morowe. Pójdą—li na kopie, na miecze albo na topory — nie nowina im. Będą miały oczy ludzkie na co patrzeć i uszy czego słuchać — bo, jako rzekłem, Francuzowi gardziel nogą przyciśniesz, a on ci jeszcze rycerskie słowo prawi. Tak mi też dopomóż Bóg i Święty Krzyż, jako tamci przegadają, a nasi pobiją. — Będzie sława, byle Bóg pobłogosławił — rzekł jeden ze szlachty. — I święty Stanisław! — dodał drugi. Po czym, zwróciwszy się do Maćka, jął rozpytywać dalej: —Nuże, powiadajcie! Sławiliście Niemców i innych rycerzy, że chrobre są i że łatwo Litwę łamali. A z wami nie ciężej że im było? Zali równie ochotnie na was szli? Jakże Bóg darzył? Sławcie naszych! Lecz Maćko z Bogdańca nie był widocznie samochwał, bo odrzekł skromnie: — Którzy świeżo z dalekich krajów przyszli, ochotnie na nas uderzali, ale popróbowawszy raz i drugi, już nie z takim sercem. — Bo jest nasz naród zatwardziały, którą to zatwardziałość często nam wymawiali: "Gardzicie śmiercią, prawią, ale Saracenów wspomagacie, przez co potępieni będziecie!" A w nas zawziętość jeszcze rosła, gdyż nieprawda jest! Oboje królestwo Litwę ochrzcili i każden tam Chrystusa Pana wyznawa, chociaż nie każden umie. Wiadomo też, że i nasz Pan Miłościwy, gdy diabła w katedrze w Płocku na ziem zrzucono, kazał mu ogarek postawić — i dopiero księża musieli mu gadać, że tego się czynić nie godzi. A cóż pospolity człowiek! Niejeden też sobie mówi: "Kazał się kniaź ochrzcić, tom się ochrzcił, kazał Chrystu czołem bić, to biję, ale po co mam starym pogańskim diabłom okruszyny twaroga żałować albo im pieczonej rzepy nie rzucić, albo piany z piwa nie ulać. Nie uczynię tego, to mi konie padną albo krowy sparszeją, albo mleko od nich krwią zajdzie — albo w żniwach będzie przeszkoda". I wielu też tak czyni, przez co się w podejrzenie podają. Ale oni to robią z niewiadomości i z bojaźni diabłów. Było onym diabłom drzewiej dobrze. Mieli swoje gaje, wielkie numy i konie dojazdy i dziesięcinę brali. A ninie gaje wycięte, jeść nie ma co — dzwony po miastach biją, więc się to paskudztwo w najgęstsze bory pozaszywało i tam z tęskności wyje. Pójdzie Litwin do lasu, to go w chojniakach jeden i drugi za kożuch pociągnie — i mówi: "Daj!" Niektórzy też dają, ale są i śmiałe chłopy, co nie chcą nic dać albo ich jeszcze łapią. Nasypał jeden prażonego grochu do wołowej mechery, to mu trzynastu diabłów zaraz wlazło. A on zatknął ich jarzębowym kołkiem i księżom franciszkanom na przedaż do Wilna przyniósł, którzy dali mu z chęcią dwadzieścia skojców, aby nieprzyjaciół imienia Chrystusowego zgładzić. Sam tę mecherę widziałem, od której sprośny smród z daleka w nozdrzach człowiekowi wiercił — bo tak to one bezecne duchy strach swój przed święconą wodą okazywały... — A kto rachował, że ich było trzynastu? — spytał roztropnie kupiec Gamroth. — Litwin rachował, który widział, jak leźli. Widać było, że są, bo to z samego smrodu można było wymiarkować, a kołka wolał nikt nie odtykać. — Dziwy też to. dziwy! — zawołał jeden ze szlachty. — Napatrzyłem ja się wielkich dziwów niemało, gdyż — nie można rzec: naród to jest dobry, ale wszystko u nich osobliwe. Kudłaci są i ledwie który kniaź włosy trefi; pieczoną rzepą żyją, nad wszelkie jadło ją przekładając, bo mówią, że męstwo od niej rośnie. W numach swych razem z dobytkiem i wężami żyją; w piciu i jedle nie znają pomiarkowania. Za nic zamężne niewiasty mają, ale panny bardzo szanują i moc wielką im przyznają: że byle dziewka natarła człeku suszonym jaferem żywot, to kolki od tego przechodzą. — Nie żal i kolek dostać, jeśli niewiasty cudne! — zawołał kum Eyertreter. — O to zapytajcie Zbyszka — odrzekł Maćko z Bogdańca. Zbyszko zaś roześmiał się, aż ława pod nim poczęła drgać. — Bywają cudne! — rzekł — alboż Ryngałła nie była cudna? — Cóże to za Ryngałła? pochutnica jakowaś czy co? Żywo! — Jakże to? Nie słyszeliście o Ryngalle? — pytał Maćko — Nie słyszeliśmy ni słowa. — To przecie siostra księcia Witoldowa, a żona Henryka, księcia mazowieckiego. — Nie powiadajcie! Jakiego księcia Henryka? Było jedno książę mazowieckie tego imienia elektem płockim, ale zmarło. — Ten ci sam był. Miały mu przyjść z Rzymu dyspensy; ale śmierć dała mu pierwej dyspensę, gdyż widocznie niezbyt postępkiem swoim Boga ucieszył. Byłem wtedy posłany z pismem od Jaśka z Oleśnicy do księcia Witolda, kiedy od króla przyjechał do Ryterswerder książę Henryk, elekt płocki. Już się była Witoldowi wojna wtedy uprzykrzyła, dlatego właśnie że Wilna nie mógł dobyć, a królowi naszemu uprzykrzyli się rodzeni bracia i ich rozpusta. Widząc tedy król większą u Witolda niż u swych rodzonych obrotność i większy rozum, posłał do mego biskupa z namową, by Krzyżaków porzucił i do posłuszeństwa się nakłonił, za co mu rządy Litwy miały być oddane. A Witold, chciwy zawsze odmiany, mile poselstwa wysłuchał. Były też i uczty, i gonitwy. Rad elekt konia dosiadał, choć inni biskupi tego nie chwalą, i w szrankach siłę swą rycerską okazywał. A mocami są z rodu wszyscy książęta mazowieccy — jako jest wiadomo, że nawet i dzieweczki z tej krwie łacnie podkowy łamią. Raz przeto zbił książę z siodeł trzech rycerzy, drugi raz pięciu — a z naszych mnie zwalił, i pod Zbyszkiem koń przy natarciu na zadzie siadł. Nagrody zaś brat wszystkie z rąk cudnej Ryngałły, przed którą w pełnej zbroi klękał. I rozmiłowali się tak w sobie, że na ucztach ciągnęli go od niej za rękawy clerici, którzy z nim przyjechali, a ją brat Witold hamował. Dopieroż książę mówił: "Sam sobie dyspensę dam, a papież mi ją, jeśli nie rzymski, to awinioński potwierdzi, a ślub zaraz ma być, bo zgorzeję!" Wielka była obraza boska, ale nie chciał się Witold przeciwiać, by posła królewskiego nie zlisić — i ślub był. Potem dojechali do Suraża, a potem do Słucka, z wielkim żalem tego oto Zbyszka, który sobie, niemieckim obyczajem, księżnę Ryngałłę za panią serca obrał i dozgonną wierność jej ślubował... — Ba! — przerwał nagle Zbyszko — prawda jest! Ale potem ludzie mówili, że księżna Ryngałła, pomiarkowawszy, że nie przystoi jej być za elektem (bo ów, choć się ożenił, godności swej duchownej się wyrzec nie chciał) i że nie może być nad takim stadłem błogosławieństwa boskiego, otruła męża. Co ja usłyszawszy, prosiłem jednego świątobliwego pustelnika pod Lublinem, by mnie od tego ślubowania rozwiązał. — Był ci on pustelnikiem — odparł, śmiejąc się, Maćko — ale czy był świątobliwy, nie wiem, bośmy go w piątek w boru zajechali, a on kości niedźwiedzie toporem łupał i śpik wysysał, aż mu gardziel grała. — Ale mówił, że śpik to nie mięso, a oprócz tego, że uprosił sobie na to pozwoleństwo, gdyż po śpiku widzenia cudowne we śnie miewa i nazajutrz prorokować może do południa. — No! no! — odrzekł Maćko. — A cudna Ryngałła wdowa jest i może cię na służbę wezwać. — Po próżnicy by wzywała, boja sobie inną panią obiorę, której do śmierci będę służył, a potem i żonę znajdę. — Pierwej znajdź rycerski pas. — O wa! albo to nie będzie gonitew po połogu królowej? A przedtem albo potem król będzie niejednego pasował. Stanę ja każdemu. Książę nie byłby mnie także obalił, żeby mi koń na zadzie nie siadł. — Będą tu lepsi od ciebie. Na to ziemianie spod Krakowa poczęli wołać: — Na miły Bóg! toż tu przed królową wystąpią nie tacy jak ty, ale rycerze w świecie najsławniejsi. Będzie gonił Zawisza z Garbowa i Farurej, i Dobko z Oleśnicy, i taki Powała z Taczewa, i taki Paszko Złodziej z Biskupic, i taki Jaśko Naszan, i Abdank z Góry, i Andrzej z Brochocic, i Krystyn z Ostrowa, i Jakub z Kobylan!... Gdzie ci się z nimi mierzyć, z którymi ni tu, ni na dworze czeskim, ni na węgierskim nikt mierzyć się nie może. Cóż to prawisz; lepszyś od nich? Ile ci roków? — Ośmnasty — odpowiedział Zbyszko. — Tedy cię każdy między knykciami zgniecie. — Obaczym. Lecz Maćko rzekł: — Słyszałem, że król hojnie nagradza rycerzy, którzy z wojny litewskiej wracają. Mówcie, którzy stąd jesteście: prawda—li to? — Dalibóg, prawda! — odrzekł jeden ze szlachty. — Wiadoma po świecie hojność królewska, jeno się teraz docisnąć do niego nie będzie łatwo, gdyż w Krakowie aż się roi od gości, którzy się na połóg królowej i na chrzciny zjeżdżają, chcąc przez to panu naszemu cześć albo hołd oddać. Ma być król węgierski, będzie, jako powiadają, i cesarz rzymski, i różnych książąt a komesów, i rycerzy jako maku, że to każdy się spodziewa, iż z próżnymi rękoma nie odejdzie. Prawili nawet, iże sam papież Bonifacy zjedzie, któren także łaski i pomocy naszego pana przeciw swemu nieprzyjacielowi z Awinionu potrzebuje. Owóż w takim natłoku niełatwo będzie o dostęp, ale byle dostęp znaleźć, a pana pod nogi podjąć — to już zasłużonego hojnie opatrzy. — To go i podejmę, bom się wysłużył, a jeżeli wojna będzie, to jeszcze pójdę. Wzięło się tam coś łupem, a coś od księcia Witolda w nagrodę, i biedy nie ma, tylko że już mi wieczorne lata nadchodzą, a na starość, gdy siła z kości wyjdzie, rad by człek miał kąt spokojny. — Mile król widział tych, którzy z Litwy pod Jaśkiem z Oleśnicy wrócili — i wszyscy oni tłusto teraz jadają. — Widzicie! A jam wtedy jeszcze nie wrócił — i dalej wojowałem. Bo trzeba wam wiedzieć, że się ta zgoda między królem a kniaziem Witoldem na Niemcach skrupiła. Kniaź chytrze zakładników pościągał, a potem, hajże na Niemców! Zamki poburzył, popalił, rycerzy pobił, siła ludu wyścinał. Chcieli się Niemcy mścić razem ze Świdrygiełłą, który do nich uciekł. Była znów wielka wyprawa. Sam mistrz Kondrat na nią poszedł z mnogim ludem. Wilno obiegli, próbowali z wież okrutnych zamki burzyć, próbowali zdradą ich dostać — nic nie wskórali! A za powrotem tylu ich legło, że i połowa nie wyszła. Wychodziliśmy jeszcze w pole przeciw Ulrykowi z Jungingen, bratu mistrzowemu, który jest wójtem sambijskim. Ale się wójt kniazia przeląkł i z płaczem uciekł, od której to ucieczki jest spokój — i miasto na nowo się buduje. Jeden też święty zakonnik, który po rozpalonym żelezie boso mógł chodzić, prorokował, że od tej pory, póki świat światem, Wilno zbrojnego Niemca pod murami nie obaczy. Ale jeśli tak będzie, to czyjeż to ręce uczyniły? To rzekłszy, Maćko z Bogdańca wyciągnął przed się dłonie — szerokie i nadmiar potężne — inni zaś poczęli kiwać głowami i przyświadczać: — Tak! tak! praw w tym, co powiada! Tak! Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwał gwar dochodzący przez okna, z których błony były powyjmowane, albowiem noc zapadła ciepła i pogodna. Z dala słychać było brzękania, ludzkie głosy, parskania koni i śpiewy. Zdziwili się obecni, albowiem godzina była późna i księżyc wysoko już wybił się na niebo. Gospodarz, Niemiec, wybiegł na podwórzec gospody, lecz nim goście zdołali wychylić do dna ostatnie kufle, wrócił jeszcze pośpiesznie), wołając: — Dwór jakowyś wali! W chwilę zaś później we drzwiach zjawił się pachołek w błękitnym kubraku i składanej czerwonej czapce na głowie. Stanął, spojrzał po obecnych i ujrzawszy gospodarza, rzekł: — Wytrzeć tam stoły i światła naniecić: księżna Anna Danuta na odpoczynek się tu zatrzyma. To rzekłszy, zawrócił. W gospodzie uczynił się ruch: gospodarz począł wołać na czeladź, a goście spoglądali ze zdumieniem jeden na drugiego. — Księżna Anna Danuta — mówił jeden z mieszczan — toć to Kiejstutówna, żona Janusza Mazowieckiego. Ona już od dwóch niedziel w Krakowie, jeno że wyjeżdżała do Zatora, do księcia Wacława w odwiedziny, a ninie pewno wraca. — Kmotrze Gamroth — rzekł drugi mieszczanin — pójdźmy na siano do stodółki; za wysoka to dla nas kompania. — Że nocą jadą, to mi nie dziwno — ozwał się Maćko — bo w dzień upał, ale czemu, mając pod bokiem klasztor, do gospody zajeżdżają? Tu zwrócił się do Zbyszka: — Rodzona siostra cudnej Ryngałły, rozumiesz? A Zbyszko odrzekł: — I mazowieckich panien siła musi z nią być, hej! Krzyżacy 01